


Momma's Little Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Little and Caretaker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexa is a brat, but Mickie is used to it by now.





	Momma's Little Girl

“Mommmm...”

Despite promising herself she wouldn’t react this time it was impossible for Mickie to ignore the sound of Alexa whining for her, yes the girl was an adult but that was how they lived, she’d agreed to be Alexa’s ‘mom’ and if she was honest, the charm of having Alexa as her ‘Little’ was one she couldn’t ignore. 

Alexa, currently in a little denim dress and sneakers was tugging at her hand again even as they walked, the blonde’s sudden stop forcing Mickie to turn and look at her. 

“ ‘Lexa... we’re going to be late... c’mon...”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Well, we are... so walk.”

Alexa had sulked, letting Mickie drag her along with a pout. 

“Don’t wanna go.”

“You sure? You know you love seeing Auntie Moo...”

“Auntie Moo’s coming?”

“Yes baby, now... come on.”

Alexa had grinned, bouncing to Mickie’s side with a smile, her voice almost charming.

“Love you momma.”

“Love you too ‘Lexa.”


End file.
